


Tetsuhime

by ShadowBlade40



Category: Naruto
Genre: Mary Sue, Multi, Naruto Memes, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Over Powered, Randomness, Semi-Godlike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBlade40/pseuds/ShadowBlade40
Summary: Simply put, a random ass SI Mary Sue fanfiction that will follow parallel to the canon plot of Naruto, but will have allot of random shit and memes. Everything in this story is spur of the moment, so allot of fucked up stuff will occur... Seriously, just look at the warnings for fucks sake, and while the first chapter may seem pretty tame, the second chapter is where literally every warning starts... So, have fun... I guess.





	1. The Birth of a Massive Dick(tator)

The moon was hanging in the night sky over Konohagakure no Sato, the village was dimly light by various street lamps, or lanterns in more traditional parts of the village, with the forested areas of the village being completely pitch black. Most of the village was asleep right now, on accord with how late it was, but for Hiruzen Sarutobi, there was no rest as he was struggling with several piles of copious paperwork. Not even a week ago, the Kyuubi had struck Konoha, killing Minato and Kushina, leaving him as the only person available to watch over the village. Sadly, paperwork was not the only chore Minato had left for him when he died, as in the corner behind him was a two crying children.

Slowly, Hiruzen got up from his Kage chair and made his way over to the crying duo, intent on making sure they were okay. He first picked up the child on the left, blond haired child with strange marks on his cheeks, resembling whiskers. This was Minato's child, who was born on the day of the Kyuubi's attack, and subsequently the day his parents died, his name was Naruto. From the small time he had raised Naruto, there was only one word to describe him… rambunctious, he had spent all his time crying about something, whether it be wanting food, needing a change, or even just wanting attention in general, there was no end to his perpetual energy. Taking a moment to assert what the young tyke wanted, which had been attention yet again, his thought began to drift to the other child.

This young girl had beautiful silver hair and a pale, unblemished face; this was Tetsuhime. Unlike Naruto, Tetsuhime only cried when she needed to or when Naruto started to get on her nerves; she was a much more reserved child. However one thing stood out about young Tetsuhime, on her stomach was a strange tattoo like mark that had a whirlpool-like swirl in between two half circles of markings with four points each, strangely the mark seemed to fade in and out of existence. Yes, Tetsuhime was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune; this was the reason that Tetsuhime had caused him such headache: for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Minato had chosen to use Tetsuhime for the sealing. Minato was always a selfless man, so it made no sense for him to use someone else's child, when he could use his own.

Looking down at the now calm Naruto, he gently put the child back into the small crib, before checking on Tetsuhime, who seemed to asleep already. After properly tucking Naruto, Hiruzen made his way over to the window, opening it so that he may smoke in peace. He let out an audible sigh, there were so many questions he had about that fateful night, and sadly, so little answers. As he continued to take drags from his pipe, he could do little other than think about the strange circumstances of his situation; unfortunately for him, he didn't have the leisure for sitting around, he had to address his council.

* * *

Inside a small meeting room where three people sitting on couches around a table, one was female with short gray hair in two buns that are held together by a traditional japanese hairpin with pearls and tassels on opposite ends; the next was a man with a very strong face, albeit wrinkled, with green glasses and receding gray hair that spiked backwards and a beard; the final person in the room was a man with a shaggy brown hair, around his forehead and right eye were bandages with an ex shaped scar on his chin. These were the three people that made up the Hokage's council: Koharu, Homura, and Danzo respectively. All three seemed to bit on edge, with Koharu subtly looking at the door every so often, "It is unlike Hiruzen to be so late."

Homura gave a small grunt as he shrugged his shoulders, before leaning back and crossing his arms in contempt, "Too call us at such a late hour, only to be tardy himself. Even with the Kyuubi attack, he should be punctual."

Danzo, who was sitting across from Homura, held out his hand in a pacifying manner, "Worry not Homura, despite his tardiness, I'm am quite sure that Hiruzen has more than valid of a reason."

Koharu nodded at Danzo's words and turned to Homura, "Yes, as Danzo said, this is Hiruzen we are talking about, he will be here momentarily; until then, please be patient Homura." Homura merely grunted in response as he pulled out a small scroll to read while he waited.

Within a few minutes their patients was rewarded, as Hiruzen opened the door and groggily made his way to the seat designated for him. Before they could ask where he had been, two ANBU walked in after, carrying a basket each. The council members where quite curious as to the reason behind the basket, and to there surprise, there had been two children in them.

After the ANBU set them down in front of Hiruzen and left, Homura instantly bombarded Hiruzen with questions, "Hokage-Sama, what is the meaning of this!? You call us to an important meeting, and then you are not only late, but you bring two children with you!? I demand an explaination!"

The loud nature of Homura's speech began to stir Naruto from his sleep causing him to instantly begin to cry, which caused the stressed out Hiruzen to immediately become rather upset, "Homura, I would calm down if I were you…" With one hand Hiruzen began to attempt to calm down the upset child, while the other went up to his head to relax the pain he was feeling. As young Naruto calmed down, Hiruzen let out a sigh as he turned back to his council, "Sorry about that, he get rather… frustrated… when something disturbs him. So, I would appreciate it if you kept the noise to a minimum. But regardless, these children are the reasons I called this meeting, as well as the reason that I'm late."

Danzo leaned forward as he opened his singular eyes in curiosity, "Might I inquire as to why these children are so important, that they cannot wait until tomorrow, Hiruzen?"

"You may, Danzo, but I will address each child separately." He brought his hand up and pointed to the young blond haired boy with strange whisker marks, "This is Naruto, he is the son of the late Yondaime and his wife, Kushina."

Koharu leaned over the young boy, looking him over, "Yes, I can certainly see the similarity, but why bring this to our attention, Hokage-sama?"

"To put it simply, he is the cause of the Kyuubi attack." he took a moment to let that sink in to the council, "When a female jinchuuriki is giving birth, their seal is are incredibly vulnerable to change, that includes change made by the Kyuubi, attempting to get out. The Yondaime knew this and took them to a hut in the woods so that he could safely monitor the seal and keep it from breaking. What went wrong from there, I do not know, but I do know that this young boy was where the root started. Due to this and his parentage, he would have many enemies, both inside and out of the village, and as such, I would like to place him in the orphanage. That way he may develop without any animosity." He then turned to Koharu, "I can not take him due to work, and my ANBU are very busy right now. So may I ask you to take him there, Koharu?"

Koharu gave him a simple smile and nodded, "Of course, Hiruzen. I'll come get him from you office, first thing tomorrow."

"Now that the Namikaze brat is out of the way," The moment was interrupted by Homura's gruff remark, "What about the other brat?"

With a sigh, Hiruzen began to lift Tetsuhime out of her basket, slowly, so as to not rouse her from her slumber. He began to unravel her blanket showing her to the other elders, "This is Tetsuhime, she is an orphan from an unknown family. That, however, is not the reason that she is with me," he then put his hand on the child's stomach and channeled chakra, showing the strange mark on her gut, "this is…"

Koharu's eyes widened in shock at the seal on the young babes stomach, "Ho-Hokage-sama… Is that what I think it is…?"

Hiruzen looked down at the small child with sadness, before slowly nodding his head, "Hai, Koharu… Minato chose her as the container for the Kyuubi."

Homura once again gave a huff as he butted his way into the conversation, "What was that idiot thinking, using a civilian child when an Uzumaki was available. Must've gotten over emotional because it was his kid."

Hiruzen shook his head at Homura's blatant way of speech, "Regardless of why Minato did what he did, it happened and we must deal with it. I refuse to kill the child, just to seal the Kyuubi in another; we will work through the problems this creates." He looked back at Tetsuhime, who was asleep in his arms, and moved his hand to brush the small amount of hair she had, "My only concern now is how the Kyuubi will affect her. We have never used a none Uzumaki for the containing of the Kyuubi, let alone an infant…"

Danzo brought his hand up to his chin, "I feel as though preventative measures should be taken, due to the nature of this container. The question is, how do you intend for her to be brought up? As you said, she is an orphan. Having no parents will increase emotional issues, and I'd reckon that, due to the Kyuubi, those feeling will only pool even deeper."

Hiruzen gave off a sigh as he set Tetsuhime back in her basket and re-wrapped her blanket, "As much as it saddens me, I cannot put her in an orphanage. As you said the Kyuubi will only inhance negative emotions, and children from fostercare tend to develop a nature of alienation and other tempermental issues. Therefore, she must be raised by someone who can keep her emotions pacified, but also someone I can easily watch. Another problem will be the security measures that we must take for her, we will need some sort of seal to make sure that the Kyuubi doesn't affect her too much, and seeing as Jiraiya is out of town, I begrudgingly ask of you, Danzo, to take up her care."

Danzo's eye widened at Hiruzen's request, "You'll allow for me to place her in ROOT?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "No, Danzo. I ask of you to take care of her. You may train her and even let her do missions, but there will be extreme stipulations to this arrangement."

Danzo hummed in thought, he would severely limited in his handling of the child, but he would be the one responsible for her development. This situation was far too in his favor, Hiruzen probably knew this, but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth, "I can accept these conditions, I will take her with me when I leave and get the most suitable caretaker possible. But, I must ask. Since you are letting me train the child, do you wish for me to give her the seals to keep her attitude in line?"

"I request that you give her the B.L.N.K Seal, but to only have it on the lowest setting so that we may reel her in, in case of an emergency. I would not give her the Silence Seal, as that has the most potential for negative side effects and/or effects that are highly unstable."

Danzo nodded to himself, looking over the young girl in the basket, that would do nicely for training her, he wouldn't be able to keep her under his thumb, but he would be able to sway her through teaching. As a new thought struck him, he looked back up at Hiruzen, "And what of her heritage? You stated that she is from an unknown family, what should I do in the event of her containing a bloodline?"

"As stated before her development and training are up to you. You may handle the situation as you wish, so long as I am there to confirm the decision and make sure you aren't overstepping any boundaries." Stated Hiruzen as he proceeded to stand, "While these things are important, they can wait till tomorrow. You have already agreed to the proposals, so we shall discuss the finer details tomorrow, when we are all wide awake, and not over hours. Koharu, you may stop by my office at your leisure, just make sure you inform my secretary about which orphanage you choose." The female elder gave a smile as she nodded her head. Hiruzen then turned to Danzo and gave a stern look towards his rival, "Danzo you may take Tetsuhime with you as you leave, but, just to clarify, I will be stopping by monthly to check on her upbringing. You get one chance, you know my expectations, so don't fuck this up."

Rather than being intimidated or unnerved by Hiruzen's threat, Danzo gave off a smirk, "Oh, don't you worry, Hiruzen. My path is paved in stone, so I will tread not on unnecessary soil."

Hiruzen growled at Danzo's sleek and slippery response, but chose to keep any retorts to himself as he called in an ANBU to help Danzo take the child home. The ANBU in question was a man with short brown hair and a cat like mast with red and green markings on it, and as he came close Hiruzen beckoned him closer as he put a hand on the man shoulder, "You know your mission, Tenzo..." The man nodded as he picked up the child and walked over to the door where Danzo was standing, with the smirk still etched onto his face. Danzo gave a brisk, almost taunting, wave goodbye, as he held the door for Tenzo and the other elders, who were going home as well.

Though Hiruzen held his back straight firmly, as soon as the door shut he quickly set himself down and put his face into the palms of his hands as he gave a large sigh. This was the worst thing that he could do, but it was the only option he had; other than Jiraiya and Danzo they had no seal masters, and while he trusted Jiraiya more, he wasn't available now, nor would his lifestyle and workload support this job. At this point, he had given her to the devil, and he could only hope that things worked out well.

* * *

Hiruzen was walking though the village at a sedated pace, as expected of someone from his age. As he walked he greeted various shop owners, chatted with any familiar faces he saw, and even talked with the children of the village, all of which wanted to meet the Hokage, so he would tell them stories of his life, minus any graphic details of course. All in all the walk had been very relaxing, he felt freedom that he didn't get when working in his busy office, he was able to see the village and get some much needed fresh air. Sadly, he wasn't walking around the village at his leisure. No, today was his granddaughter's birthday... Well pseudo-granddaughter, she just called him grandpa so much that it stuck with him.

Today was Tetsuhime Shimura's fourth birthday, and he had taken the rest of the day off to celebrate with her. Despite his original displeasure of letting Danzo take care of her, she had actually had a very good upbringing, she wasn't some drone or war child, like one would expect from Danzo's child, but rather a very sweet and innocent girl. When Danzo said he would get her the best caretaker, he meant it, he spared no expense as he hired a personal nanny for the girl as well as anything the child wanted, which was books surprisingly. The girl craved knowledge, and although it wasn't super heavy books, it was still beyond that of a child her age.

So, here he was, strolling through the village to give Tetsu-chan her gift: a scientific book chronicling the various development of biological studies that was written by Orochimaru before his decent into madness. The more he thought about it, the more Tetsuhime reminded him of his prodigal student. It kind of scared him in a way, she was very closely following in his footsteps, and he could only hope that they, he and Danzo, could keep her from become like Orochimaru. He shook his head of such thoughts and looked ahead, he didn't have the time to think of such ill prospected things.

Looking around, the houses here were very bland, just simple wooden houses that had seen little use, as expected of houses from the Shinobi Residential District. However one house was a little different, it was simple and wooden, just like the others, but on the windows were paper shades and the door had a sliding, wooden door with three notches in it shaped like the Uzumaki swirl. This was the home of Danzo and Tetsuhime Shimura.

Slowly Hiruzen made his way to the door, and as he did, he stopped to look at the notches on the door. Hiruzen gave a sad smile as he slowly ran his hand over one of the notches; looking at them, he could help but feel nostalgic. He himself had the same three notches of his home, as did Homura and Koharu, it was a symbol of their time served in the various shinobi wars. Many recent shinobi had a notch on their door, due to their service in the Third Shinobi War, but the four of the were the only ones left with three notches, a true testament to their wisdom and strength.

He gave a small sigh, thinking of the past was something he began to do a lot recently, but he was he for Tetsuhime's birthday, so he couldn't just reminisce all day. He pulled his hand back from the door and gave a small knock, as he heard rustling from the other side. Soon the door was opened and Hiruzen came face to face with a young girl in a maids outfit. The girl in question appeared to be about sixteen, she had long, dark brown hair that was fashioned in a dual braid that had her bangs split in the middle with hair pins keeping them to the side, causing the bangs to perfectly frame her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a beautiful honey color that perfectly went with the long eyelashes she had, and was further accented by the small amount of eyeshadow she wore. Her lips were rather small and sleek with red lipstick that showed off how white her teeth were and gave her an air of grace when combined with the blush she wore.

The young girl gave off a small smile as she looked at Hiruzen, "Oh, Hokage-sama, it's you! Had I known, I would have greeted you sooner!"

He let loose a small chuckle at the girl's respectful greeting, "Now, now, young lady. I'm off work right now, just call me Hiruzen."

She nodded as she moved back and curtsied, while gesturing him inside, "As you wish, Hiruzen-hakase." Hiruzen walked passed, as she shut the door and began to walk beside him to Tetsuhime's room. She gave off a small giggle as she started conversing with him, "You know she's been excited about your visit for the past week. She hasn't stopped talking about it all day."

He gave a chuckle as well, after all it took a lot to get her excited, "Well, it's not everyday that grandpa gets to visit. It's too bad that my work schedule is so tight."

She gained a curious look as she heard his last statement, "Work has been tight, you say? Has anything important come up?"

He shook his head at her inquiry, "Nothing to major, just going back and forth with Kumo about the tre-"

He was cut off when a young girl came rushing at her capturing him in a bear hug, looking up the young girl gave Hiruzen a gigantic smile as her enrapturing silver eyes shined with childish glee, (Grandpa, you're here!)

Her smile proved infectious, as soon a small smile came onto his face while he was bending down to hug her back. This was Tetsuhime, the young container of the Kyuubi, although she didn't know it. In the few years since her sealing she hadn't changed much, sans her longer hair and taller height. She was dressed in a simple white sundress to match the heat of summer, and her now shoulder length hair was down in a short pony tail with the bangs free. As stated before she was far beyond normal children with her language skills, however Danzo had chosen to start of by teaching her the language of shinobi. Mostly due to how difficult it was to learn a second language when raised by learning the language of civilians.

As he pulled away from the young girl's hug, he put his hand on the her head and ruffled her head, causing her to giggle at the attention, (That's right, Tetsu-chan. Happy birthday.) He stepped back and reached into his pocket, where he had put the her book, (Speaking of which... Here you go.)

Seeing Hiruzen reach into his pocket roused her excitement, but when she saw that it was the book she wanted for months, she exploded as she hugged him even harder than before, (You got it! You got it, you got it! Thanks grandpa!) She grabbed the book and sorted through the first pages, before turning back to Hiruzen and grabbing onto his arm and pulling him to her room, (Come on, grandpa! Some of my friends from root are here, and I want you to meet them.)

He couldn't help but smile, as Tetsuhime dragged him around. The future seemed bright and he couldn't wait to see her grow up.

* * *

Hiruzen was currently running along the rooftops, in a hurry to his destination, with his face twisted into a look of unadulterated worry. He was en route to the Konoha Hospital, due to his ANBU informing him that Danzo had admitted young Tetsuhime to the intensive care unit. From what his ANBU reported, she had burns on her exposed skin, a few lacerations, and was shivering badly as she broke out in a cold sweat. As he burst through the door of the hospital, he took a look around to find someone he could get directions from. His eyes quickly locked onto the ER receptionist and a doctor, who were discussing various things. He rushed over to them and put his hand on the doctor's shoulder, and as they turned to look at him, they were taken aback by the distress on the old Hokage's face.

"Can either of you point me to Shimura Tetsuhime's room?!" He inquired with the panic clear in his voice.

At the mention of Tetsu's name the doctor stiffened, "Y-you wish to see Tetsuhime? I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but I'm her doctor and I've made few advancements in her case… I-I'm not sure if she should take visitors…"

Hiruzen then took a hold of the doctor's coat, furthering the man's apprehension, as he leaned forward to question him more, "What are her symptoms, and what is currently being administered?"

The doctor began to nervously bite his lower lip as Hiruzen began to get more intimidating, "S-she has chakra burns on the outer layer of her skin, extreme chakra exhaustion, minor lacerations, as well as some minor trauma to the skull. C-currently, we have on life support, because she is in a pseudo-comatose state." He stated nervously, then began to look down as he pondered something, "Strangely, the burns were not recognizable as fire-based or lightning-based chakra, which are the only known chakra elements that cause any kind of burns."

Hearing the last statement drove the nail into the coffin, Hiruzen let the doctor go as he gained a look of sadness. So, it appears that the Kyuubi is acting up… He let loose a sigh as he turned his head to the, now free, doctor, "I know the cause of what has happened, but I fear that it is highly confidential. I wish to go to Tetsuhime's room so that I may confirm my theory and, along with Danzo, plan a solution."

The doctor look apprehensive and was about to protest again, but was quickly reminded of Hiruzen's frightening glare that was focused solely on him. He gulped the lump in his throat down, "O-of course, H-Hokage-sama… she's in r-room C-8 on the t-third floor… Uhmmmm… allow me to show you to the e-elevator!"

Despite the doctor's 'kind' offer, Hiruzen quickly leaped into action and began to run up the hospital stairs at mach speeds. Meanwhile in his head he could only worry about his precious granddaughter, what could have set the Kyuubi off? Was it Danzo? Did someone find out about her jinchuuriki status and provoke her? He quickly shook his head, such thoughts were of no use at this time, but when he confronted Danzo, he was getting answers!

* * *

It was quiet as Danzo sat in silence next to his comatose daughter, the room was plain, minus the IV bag attached to the young girls arm and the machine that monitored her condition. Danzo himself was currently sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding the girl hand as he silently wept for the tragedy that happened to her. His lone eye reflected sadness, looking down at her hand, which was covered in small burns.

He was taken out of his somber mood when he heard the door slowly being opened, though he couldn't muster up the energy to do more than turn and look, and when he did, he was greeted by the sight of Hiruzen bursting though the door only to freeze when he caught a glimpse of Tetsuhime's comatose body. Danzo let out a sigh at the sight of his old comrade, "So, you have come… I hope the doctor wasn't too resistant to your visit."

Hiruzen didn't answer, as he slowly walked to the young girl's bedside and took in her appearance; she looked more or less normal minus the burns that covered her body. These specific burns, Hiruzen had seen them before on Kushina, the Kyuubi's previous host. That pretty much confirmed it for Hiruzen, this was the Kyuubi's doing, but his thoughts turned angry as he began to wonder why it had waited so long to act up. Turning his rage to Danzo, he quickly ran over and grabbed him by the collar, his anger blinding him to the man's sorrow ridden face, "What the fuck happened!? I trusted you with her upbringing, so you must know what went wrong with the seal!"

Danzo brought his hand up to Hiruzen's shoulder, in an attempt to pacify the man's rage, "Please, calm down Hiruzen… I'm just as worried about her as you, so do not let your worry blind yourself… I do know what happened, but I'm confused as to why it happened now." Hiruzen let the man go, albeit very hesitantly, and took a seat, while gesturing for Danzo to continue, "I'll start from the beginning… As you know, Tetsu has been very proficient in the shinobi arts and together we allowed her to take on smaller missions, accompanied by a ROOT nin. A week ago, I had allowed her to go on a mission to help harvest grain for a smaller town nearby, but unfortunately, there had been some bandit problems the week that I had sent her. As one would expect from a child who is still green in the ninja business, she volunteered to deal with them, despite not knowing what that would entail. Long story short, she got her first kill and the emotional strain that put on her caused the Kyuubi's chakra to leak out; the ROOT nin that I sent with her attempted to amplify the seal, so as to reel her back in, but the seal broke under the stress, causing her to go on a rampage that was only halted due to the huge chakra exhaustion that she gained from shoving out so much of the Kyuubi's chakra. Now she's here in a coma..."

Hiruzen slowly stood up from his chair, and with all the pain and anger he felt, he screamed and punched the wall, causing a spider web-like crack to appear on the wall. Then, with a saddened and pained expression, he turned to Danzo, "I'm sorry for being so angry…"

Danzo was quick to wave off Hiruzen's apology, "No need for apologies now, Hiruzen. Besides, I already know what you're going through…"

Hiruzen sat back down in his chair as he put his hands on the temples of his head and slowly moved them in a circle, to ease the pain of his growing frustration.

Both sat in silence, attempting to make something of this mess that had happened. Both looking around in their heads, thinking about some type of solution… But nothing came…

They sat there, wallowing in self pity, the likes of which they had never felt before. For once, they were powerless.

Hiruzen and Danzo were powerless.

The "Professor" and the "Shadow of the Leaf" were unable to do anything to help one of the most loved people in their lives…

As they sat in their own misery, something began to change in the room. A small voice, barely a whisper, began to recite some small sentences, (I-I'm so cold... not... human…)

Both men heard the small voice, although they couldn't hear exactly what was said, but that didn't matter. They turned to look at Tetsuhime, with hope shining in their hearts. The young girl's eyes slowly opened, as they took a look at the beautiful steel colored eyes that enraptured their hearts. Slowly her eyes shifted to look around the room, before settling on the IV bag and machine next to her. She followed the line and found it connected to her arm, _'I'm in the hospital? When did… Oh yeah...'_ she weakly thought as her mind began to function fully again.

Hiruzen seeing the young girl awake, slowly inched closer, somewhat hesitant, due to thinking it was all a dream. Her eyes shifted again, this time locking with Hiruzen's own. He could do little more than reach out his hand to grasp her own, and felt his heart elate when he felt her hold his hand back. Shakingly, he inhaled his missing breath, honing his emotions, "Welcome back, Tetsu-chan…"

Despite speaking in english, Tetsuhime clearly understood his intentions, as she gave a small, tired smile back to him, (Sorry for scaring you... Grandpa…) She then turned to look at Danzo, (Sorry again, Daddy…)

Danzo shakingly put his hand on hers as well, (Are you well, my princess?)

She slowly nodded and closed her eyes, (Yes, Daddy... But I'm feeling rather sleepy right now…)

Danzo slowly nodded, (Of course. We're still worried, but we'll put off anything else till tomorrow. Good night, sweetheart.) He then put his hand on Hiruzen's shoulder, "Come on Hiruzen..."

Hiruzen sat still for a few second before leaning over and kissing Tetsu on the forehead. He then turned to Danzo and nodded his head, following the man out of the girls room.

Silence reigned once again in her room, as it was now devoid of the two elderly men. Slowly, Tetsuhime peaked her eye open, checking to see if they had left yet. Seeing as no one was around she sat up in her bed, her eyes now looked rather apathetic, having lost the shine that they had moments ago.

Slowly the girl brought up her hand, looking at the details of the appendage. As she stared, the burns slowly faded, leaving behind unblemished skin. On her plain face formed a grin, as she stood up from her bed, carefully so as to not pull on the IV cord. Her now unblemished hand reached towards the small bag that had her stuff in it, rummaging thought the various things it held. Finding what she wanted, she pulled back to reveal a kunai.

She looked over the kunai, it was a general shinobi kunai that was given to all shinobi during their first mission. The metal was normal iron, not too sharp, but no where near blunt; however, before her eyes the kunai began to seemingly melt into a liquid pool that covered her hand. Her grin only grew wider as the liquid metal began to form into a ball in the palm of her hand, then a pyramid, slowly forming many different geometric shapes.

' _To think that I've been left in the dark about sooo much… He he, It's kind of funny to think about how I'm the one with all the answers now…'_ She thought, as she reminisced about all the things she learned during her epiphany. She quickly dismissed her trip down memory lane, willing the metal to become a kunai again, she set it back in the pack, so that it wouldn't draw suspicion.

She casually laid back down in her bed with a cheeky smile on her face, "Oh well, I've got my orders now… I won't let you down… Father." She said sarcastically as she drifted back off to dream land.

Oh, you're probably wondering how I know all this…

Well that rather simple, I was there!

Allow me to introduce myself, I am the beautiful and tyrannical Iron Princess…

My name is Tetsuhime.

We're gonna have sooo much fun together!


	2. Maid to Order

Why, hello there.

It seems that you are back to hear the second part of my story.

Well, since you asked so nicely, who am I to reject your request?

Since I didn’t introduce myself till the end of my last tale, why don’t I start from my first, true moment… My awakening.

I still remember my awakening, quite fondly, in fact.

Darkness surrounded me, drenching me in a sea of my own subconscious. I felt an odd sense of emptiness and coldness, but soon, my mind began to fill. The darkness of my mind was replaced with memories; memories that I had never remembered. It seemed a tad queer, almost like they weren’t my memories, but at the same time, they fit into my mind like puzzle pieces.

* * *

_I stood just outside of the academy, as I had just graduated, waiting for my new Sensei. Unfortunately, I was not allow, for waiting with me where my two teammates, one female and one male, both were annoying, but at least the female minded her own business. My female teammate was the same age as I, a mere nine years old, and had blonde hair with brown eyes, odd considering her heritage. My male teammate was a tad younger, although by no more than a year, but it showed in his maturity; the best way to describe him was an idiotic slacker, completely unfit for shinobi duty, but I digress._

_So here I stand waiting for my sensei, pretending to listen to my teammates and thinking about life. Honestly, for the most part life has been rather cruel for me, what with my parents dying and having to deal with idiotic kids and whatnot. Oddly, though, besides knowing about my painful life, I feel no need to change anything. So long as I continue with my life, I don’t really care if I get strong or even get past chuunin._

_I don’t really have an ambition…_

_No real… Drive in life…_

_Hmm… Thinking about it now, it could be problematic, but I can’t help the lack of care. Maybe I should discuss this with my Sensei, after all, they did say that our particular sensei was rather wise._

* * *

_It was kind of funny._

_Ever since that talk with my sensei all those years ago, I had a goal, an ambition. But with that ambition came ideals that everyone deemed ‘wrong’ or ‘inhumane’._

_I wanted knowledge, but I knew that I couldn’t possibly gain as much as I wanted in the short life that was expected of me. So I began to study and research, looking… no, Hunting for a way to gain immortality. At first it was merely normal studies, then it became more… twisted, in a sense._

_I began to experiment with various medicinal plants and poisons, hoping to find an anti-aging solution. I know now that it was stupid, but at the time it was a new field of study, complete leaps and bounds ahead of most traditional sciences. Unfortunately, nothing I found bore fruit, and I couldn’t observe too many of the effects in a laboratory that was under watch of the Hokage. So I took my research underground._

_I captured children; civilian-born, ninja-born, or even orphans, it mattered not. They were inconsequential, their lives held only as much value as the experiment they represented. And sure enough, my underground experiments steadily produced positive results. I was beginning to grasp what reactants would elicit certain responses, and that opened up many, many doors._

_However, the village began to notice the constant loss of children around the village, which led to the Hokage launching an investigation. Soon enough, my hidden labs were found and I had been decreed a missing nin._

_So as I dash through the trees, away from the village that I called home for many years, I couldn’t help but laugh. My sensei, in giving me a goal to strive for, also gave me the inspiration to become a monster. A monster that would haunt the dreams of many. A monster that Sensei himself, would soon regret._

_A snake now, but soon to be…_

_A **Dragon**..._

* * *

_Slowly, I made my way down the dark hallway of my base of operations. It has been quite a number of years since my defection from Konoha, and since then, I had made a fairly large name for myself. I was the Snake Sage, a monster that prowled the world, killing men, women, and children all in the name of my own twisted agenda. Speaking of which, I am actually on my way to one of my prisoners right now. You see, with my studies into immortality, I couldn’t overlook the shear benefits that bloodlines held, and that led to today’s plan: rape and impregnate a woman so that she may yield a child with the recessive bloodline of her people._

_Normally, I would steer clear of such things as rape, due to my non-sexual nature, but sometimes sacrifices are in order to secure a better future. And by better future, I mean a time when I am immortal and infinitely wise._

_As I walked through the halls, I thought about the various bloodlines I had considered reproducing. The first and most obvious idea, was the Sharingan, a doujutsu bloodline that allowed for vivid illusions, photographic memory that was unparalleled, and even copying ninjutsu and genjutsu. But ultimately I decided against that prospect, mostly due to how high security Konoha had been, given the recent war._

_The second idea was the Kaguya’s ‘Dead Bone Pulse’ bloodline, which, as expected, allowed for one to control their bones to a degree considered unimaginable to most. The problem was that, as of now, all known Kaguya’s are dead, so unless one shows up, this plan is a no-go._

_After that idea, many other came and went, most either impossible, due to the Kiri civil war, or not worth the risk, because frankly the bloodline wasn’t very good. At one point I even considered capturing my old Senju teammate, but that idea was, again, quickly scrapped. Finally I came upon a woman whose clan could manipulate metals to a staggering degree, and at first I didn’t even desire such a bloodline, until I considered the possible applications such a bloodline could have._

_The age we are entering now is even more technological than ever, computers began to become compact to the point where you could integrate it with a phone. Machines also started to shift from clunky failures to complex and powerful workers. Hell, they even started making computers so advanced that that could think for themselves: A.I., Automated Intelligence, they called them. If one could control metal on a fundamental level, they could also control machines in a similar respect. So the choice had become obvious, after all computers were fast approaching a point of unlimited knowledge, and knowledge was power._

_So with this thought in mind, I rapped my knuckle upon the metal door of the ‘prison’ in a show of faux respect, before opening it and gazing upon the woman who was chained to the wall. Mentally sighing, I prepared myself for the annoying process of non-consensual coitus._

* * *

These memories belonged to none other than Orochimaru himself, or as I know him, Father. That’s right, I am the bastard child of Orochimaru, born for the sole purpose of fulfilling his plans. He implanted his memories into me so that I would unconsciously act like him and slowly become a sleeper agent in Konoha’s forces and he even managed to pull some sneaky act to switch me out for the Kyuubi’s sealing. But, in an ironic twist, all of the events he set in place ultimately led to me finding out about his plan and gain all of his knowledge in the process.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m not planning on being a white knight and putting a stop to his plan because it is the right thing to do, nor do I plan on being his puppet. I will continue on the path he carved out for me, but I have much, much bigger plans than he could ever imagine. I want to achieve the same thing that he wants to achieve, solely because it is imbedded in my psyche, but I don’t just want that, no, I have my sights on an even higher goal.

‘Why be a king, when you can be a God?’

With these thoughts swirling in my head, I finally lay my head down on the pillow of my hospital bed. He he, funny… that rhymed. But that aside, I needed to be well rested for tomorrow, after all, that was the day that my plan started. That was the day that marked the beginning of a new era.

* * *

Slowly coming into consciousness, I could hear a faint sound of two people talking. One of the voices was easily identified as Hiruzen (or as I refer to him, Grandpa), but the other voice was new, most likely the doctor assigned to me during my stay here. I began to mentally prepare myself for my faux awakening, knowing that I have a part to play in this act.

Letting loose a fake yawn, I began to stretch my body and sit up. As I opened my eyes I saw that both Grandpa and the doctor were looking at me. Keeping my eyes half-lidded to emulate grogginess, I began to speak to them in Japanese, _(Hi Grandpa… What time is it?)_

Grandpa’s weary face soon shifted to a beyond happy smile, with his eyes closing in a soft joy as he came over to my bed and hugged me, whilst whispering back to me in my ear, _(Oh, thank goodness you are alright. It's nine in the morning right now.)_

In response to his physical affection, I began to softly hug him back with a single arm, _(Thanks, Grandpa…)_ I then paused my gratitude, almost in a nervous way. I glanced between both of the adults in the room before continuing, _(D-do you think that I can go home, grandpa?)_

At my question, the doctor seemed to look at Grandpa in a very careful way, but before he could say anything, Grandpa, took me by the hand and stated with a tender tone, _(But of course, Sweetie.)_ And as soon as he said that he turned back to face the doctor, all the warmth in his voice had faded as he spoke to the doctor in an authoritative tone only a Hokage could muster, “I expect all files for this will be on my desk tomorrow, or else...”

He gave several swift nods, before coming over to my side, in order to unstrap me from the various medical machines they had me hooked to.

* * *

The trip back to Daddy’s house was rather uneventful, though I suppose a lot of things at this time were. I mean, the life of a nine year old girl wasn’t exactly the most exiting thing, but at least I got to ride on Grandpa’s shoulder through the village. I can remember the others looking at me, some in awe that I got to be so close to the Hokage, and others jealous of those same connections, and honestly, it was intoxicating, that feeling of being above others. Truly, that was a feeling that didn’t fade easily, but it was merely a taste for the path that lies before me.  
But I digress, soon we were back at Daddy’s house, My house. And Grandpa let me down as he knocked on the door.

Soon, I heard a familiar feminine voice calling from the other side, and as one would expect, it was our maid. Seeing Hiruzen she immediately went to bow, but froze when our eyes met. She suddenly shot forward and hugged me, pressing my face into the cloth that covered her bosom. Though my face was covered, I could still hear her soft cries as her hug became deeper and she whispered softly to me, so softly that I almost missed it, “You’re… back...” Heh, that almost made me feel bad for her.

But before she could say any more, Grandpa spoke to her in a fatherly tone, “I know you’re happy to see her after the news, but could you fetch Danzo for me?”

She pulled back from her hug, finally allowing me to see something other than gray cloth, and nodded at Grandpa’s word before shooting off back inside. Still a little disorientated from the deep hug, I gave a nervous chuckle. But before Daddy could come to the door, Grandpa began to ruffle my hair, _(Why don't you go inside and get changed? I bet you don't want to be in a hospital gown all day.)_

Giving a soft nod I stepped into my home and made my way to my room. My room was rather bland, normal wooden walls, the only thing that really spiced up my room was the print on the sliding door that held my closet. The motif on the door was that of a silver wave crashing into a mountain, with several birds flying overhead, yeah it was bland too, but at least it wasn’t tacky.

Putting those thoughts aside, I slid the closet door and gazed upon my collection of clothes, which again was fairly bland, mostly just normal dresses with white and gray color schemes. So I settled upon a nice, short-sleeve white sundress with silver ribbons tied around my waist and neck and a miniature print of the Shimura Clan symbol near the neck line of the dress. For shoes, I wore the standard navy-blue sandals that most of Konoha wore, but I added my own flair by wearing white stockings that went up past the hem of my dress’s skirt.

The process of changing took a bit, mostly because of my stockings and ribbons. But finally I felt adequate dressed for the day, so I left my room in search of either Daddy or Grandpa.

As I came to the living room, I saw the tail end of the maid closing our front door, giving a wave to whoever was on the other side. Stalking up behind her, I waited for her to fully close the door before tapping on her arm to get her attention.  
Because of the fact that I was actively being stealthy, she had no idea I was behind her, so when I tapped her, she jump and gave off a yelp of surprise. “Oh, lord…” She slowly inhaled and exhaled, in an attempt to get her breathing under control after the jump scare I gave her. And as she tried to get a hold of her breathing, I couldn’t help but give her a once over.

It was strange to think about, but the more I looked at her, the more I felt an odd heat in my body. I know about sexuality and the like from Father’s memories, but he has never shown an appreciation for the act itself. For me though, the idea stirred parts of my mind that I never knew about, I wanted to see her beautiful heart-shaped face to be twisted into a masochistic ahegao. I wanted to hold her velvety, dark brown hair in a fashion akin to a leash, pulling it and abusing it at my leisure. I wanted her warm honey colored eyes to hold nothing but loyalty, obedience, and lust.

Though I quickly cleared those thoughts from my head, choosing instead to focus on the real girl standing in front of me. This is my maid, Suikazura Nojima, a former chuunin grade ninja who met the end of her career from a leg injury during a bandit hunt. After her injury she had no means to support herself, so Daddy offered her a job as our maid. You might not be able to see it now, but back when she was first hired, she had a pretty sad limp. Again, I almost feel bad for her, but that will be nothing compared to what I have planned for her, speaking of which she seems to finally have her breathing under control.

Sui-chan bent down and gave me a pleading look as she wiggled he finger in a scolding motion, _(You shouldn't do that to people, little mistress.)_

Hearing her half-hearted attempt at scolding I gave off a small giggle, _(Yeah yeah, I know. But, I just couldn't help myself!)_ I said cutely before shifted to ask her a question, _(By the way, who was that at the door?)_

She seemed to become a little sheepish at my question, as she gave me a nervous smile, _(Well... uh... That was your father and grandfather leaving.)_

As soon as those words left her mouth, I could feel my internal joy skyrocketing. I figured I would have to wait a while before starting my plan, but it seems that lady luck was on my side. Schooling my features, I gave Sui-chan my cutest smile, _(Hey, Sui-chan, why don't we go play a game?)_

With those words said, Sui-chan’s face became more uplifted, as she eagerly nodded, _(Of course I do, Tetsu-chan. What game did you have in mind?)_

I put a hand to my chin, as if I was thinking, _(I'm not sure, but I think we should play…)_ Suddenly I shot forward, touching her on the hip with my hand before running of, while shouting, _(Tag, You're it!)_

And in response she began to chase me, as expected of the game tag, and I even allowed for the game to go normally for a while. I would be caught and then as ‘it’ I would chase and tag her. But soon, I switched from my the playful game, to setting up for my plan. As soon as I secured her as ‘it’ I ran down stairs towards her room and she gave playful chase. Now at the bottom of the stairs, I hid next to the entrance and waited. I heard the wood creak under her weight and I knew what to do, when I saw her foot go over the edge to step down, I snatched it up and yanked, causing Suikazura to fall forward, flopping her arms and yelling, and then land on the floor with a deafening smack.

I didn’t have long, as she was already moving to confront me for tripping her, so I stood up fully and using my leg, enhanced with chakra, I crushed her weak right knee. The years of healing all undone within a single moment. Her screams carried far more than I would have liked, but it mattered not seeing as how well insulated our house is.

Slowly I used my foot to turn her over, as she struggled to comprehend the pain shooting through her leg. I let loose a chuckle as I set down on her bed, and as I sat there, I couldn’t help but look upon her face. Her once beautiful face was now twisted in pain, as her makeup ran down her face with her tears.“You know, I wasn’t planning on doing this to you yet. In my original plan you were slated to be turned later on, but unfortunately for you, the stars aligned for this event.”

Her pained face gained a surprised look as I spoke, she clearly hadn’t expected my fluent english or the fact that I had planned to harm her, “Tetsu? T-Tetsu? Y-you… I…This can’t be h-happening…”

Another chuckle left my throat, this time it was more like a sinister and amused cackle, “Oh, Yes, I see now. The first stage stage of grief, denial? Well allow for me to tell you something. This is happening, right here, right now.” I leaned forward and cupped her cheeks, which were slick from her tears, with my nine year old hand, “You see, I have an ambition in life! I want to be a god, but to rise to the top takes some… unusual methods. Methods that are typically deemed illegal by Konoha standards. So I need to get rid of any potential informants. Understand?”

“I-I… T-Tet-tsu-chan, aren’t… aren’t I y-you’re fr...ien...d.” Her speech began to drift of as she finished speaking, so in a show of ultimate benevolence, I moved my hand and began to stroke her tears away with my thumb.  
“We are friends, Sui-chan.” As I said that, her eyes drifted up to meet mine, looking on in hope. However, I wanted none of that, so I quickly pulled back my hand and gave her a chakra infused smack. Afterward she didn’t even bother to raise her head again, and I quickly grew impatient, so I grabbed a fistful of her silky hair, and yanked her up, forcing her to look at her betrayer. “You are my friend, Sui-chan. That’s why I’m going to offer you a deal. And this is a one off thing, so don’t expect this again. Would you like to join me, as a servant rather than a slave? All you have to do is submit now.”

With my offer given, I waited for my one friend to give her response. Her eyes drifted downwards, looking at the ground, as she softly shook her head and mumbled under her breath, “T-this isn’t… happening… she- she wou...ldn’t hurt… her friend?”

Hearing her feeble voice, I couldn’t help but laugh as I stood up and let go of her hair, causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. “Heh he he… I was hoping you say something like that, Sui- _chan_.” I said as I grabbed onto the metal frame holding her bed and forced it into a semi-liquid state, which began to float around me in a menacing fashion. I could see her eyes widen in a horrified and scared manner, but I was more focused on my own thoughts.

I could just kill her and then remake her as my slave, but that almost felt unsatisfactory. No, I wanted to break her; I wanted to see her _beg_ me to fix her afterward; I wanted her to give me her mind, body, and **soul**. A slave of her choice and my design. Besides, she was my ‘Best Friend’ so it only makes sense for me to give her ‘special treatment.’

Yes, special indeed. I began to form the liquid metal into various tentacles, using them to grab unto her appendages, holding her in the air with her arms and legs open. Smirking, I walk up to her and will my tentacles to lift her skirt, revealing the pale white of her panties, which visibly snuggled against her snatch. Suddenly the heat I felt earlier returned in full as I brought my hand up to trace her womanhood with my finger, whilst thinking about how to break her.

I quickly moved the cloth to the side exposing the beautiful pink color of her mound with no excess hair to obscure it, and let it still as the scent wafted into my nostrils. The smell was reminiscent of a musk, only rather than smelling powerful and overbearing, her scent was rather smooth and sweet, or at least as sweet smelling as someones sex could be.

As I leaned in to get a better feel for her body, Sui-chan began to speak again, this time her voice even more timid, “H-hey, c’mon Tetsu, y-you can stop whene-ever you like… w-why don’t w-we go back to t-t-tag…?”

My smile grew twofold, as her words gave me an idea, “Tag, eh?” Chuckling a little I put my hand closer to her mound, “Alright then Sui-chan… Tag, you’re it!” I suddenly shot my hand forward, shoving three fingers into her at once, causing her cries to intensify. My fingers began to roam around the insides of her cunt, as I wanted to explore her thoroughly to see what makes her tick, and by tick I mean cum.

As my fingers passed a certain point, I could feel her body spasm, and her cunt moisten, so I moved my fingers back and began to caress and pinch at that same spot, which earned me another shudder and more juice, “My, my, you really are getting drenched. That gives me a whole new reason to call you ‘Sui-chan.’” I laughed to myself for the pun, as she continued to hold her moans, trying to be defiant. I just chuckled to myself as I happily continued to finger bang her, having moved on from one erogenous spot to look for more. Though I found no new erogenous spots, I did get a new idea, as I pushed my fingers in separate directions, spreading her pussy lips, showing even more of her pink folds to my eyes.

Slowly I licked my lips and came in as close as possible for another smell, before looking back up at my best friend, “You certainly smell and feel good, but I wonder how the taste will stack up to the already impressive palette.”

She moaned lowly as she quickly grunted out, “J-just get it over with a-already!” Whilst moving her head to look away.

No, no no, I thought to myself, that just won’t do. I quickly shot up two more tentacles to hold her head in place, so that she may see her future mistress take her. I dragged my thumb over her soft entrance, and gave a few flicks to her clit, all the while, staring at her eyes growing wide with surprise and barely hidden lust.

Good, she was slowly giving in.

Moving my head back a touch, I addressed her again, “Do not presume to order me around, you idiotic sow. Simply give into your true role as my eternal servant...” Slowly going back down I gave a shout of, “Itadakimasu!” before starting to eat her out like a girl possessed, with poor Sui-chan’s wails a distant thought.

Her cunt was absolutely divine, with a nice soft feeling against the tongue, and a sweet, yet bitter taste. The excremental juices were a little strange, as they had be mostly sweet liquids, but still held a rather viscous nature. The entire experience was rather exciting to me as it was one of the sexual acts that I hadn’t gotten a glimpse of in my father’s memories, seeing as he was never one for foreplay, he just got in, did his job, and got out. But I’m by no means my father, I much more preferred this torture to the simplicity of normal rape, but I digress.

Getting back to my sex, I continued to eat out my sweet Sui-chan, and even began to drag my tongue across the spot I found earlier, much to Sui-chan’s secret pleasure, I’m sure. Pulling back a tad, I drew my lips over her labia, giving her nether region a kiss, as I slowly trailed up and began to gently nibble and tease her clit. Her cries of pleasure on grew more predominant as my ministration continued, but even though she was obviously being overwhelmed with pleasure she still begged me, “P-please stop… this, T-Tetsu-chan… if y-you stop I won’t t-tell Danzo-S-sama, we can go back to normal liiIIIIEEEFF-”

I grew irritated about halfway through her poor attempt at bartering, so I quickly bit into her clit, hard enough to make her scream at the top of her lungs, but not so much as to draw blood, after all, there would be plenty blood down there later. “Would you just shut up you dumb, useless failure!” Slowly I created another tentacle, though this one had a rather phallus tip, while spreading her pussy with my hands. Before she could even recover from me biting her, the tentacle shot forward, penetrating her cunt in a single stroke, breaking her hymen and cementing her life as my servant and whore. Once inside, the tentacle didn’t slow down, I continued to barrel into and out of her at a rapid pace, causing blood and female excrement to fly. “Seriously, look at yourself, you are a fucking failure...” Roughly grabbing her hair, I twisted and made her look at the mirror she had in her room, forced to watch as a girl she thought of as a friend raped her, “First, you failed your genin team, by getting caught by bandits during a simple C-Rank mission, which in the end costed you a friend, a leg, and a job. Then, you failed your family, after losing your one source of income, you had to move back in, and drag everyone else down while you struggled to find a job for a crippled person. And even when you final find a job for yourself, this is your reward… Another failure. So, Sui-chan, what do you see in that mirror?”

From my position, I could see the light slowly leave her eyes as she heard every word I said, with her own life sinking in. Her body became still, with the only motion coming from the shock waves of the tentacle fucking her, even as the tentacle sped up and pushed her into the ground face first, she gave no emotional response, until she spoke again, “I saw a broken doll, with no hope. No friends… No future… Only an empty shell destined to stay bound by a faulty string… Your right I’m nothing but a failure, and that’s all I’ll ever be…”

Slowly a smile grew on my face, as I leaned in to kiss her shoulder, near the nape of her neck, while simultaneously slowing the tentacle’s speed, “You don’t want to be a failure, do you Sui-chan?” Dragging my hands up her sides, I stopped at her breasts and gently massaged them through her maid’s dress, “No you don’t want to fail again, you want to be whole… Don’t you?”

Sui’s body began to shift softly, almost feint to the naked eyes, but I could feel it, “… I won’t be broken…?”

Hook, line, and sinker, I thought to myself as a smirk grew across my face.

I willed my tentacles to let go of Sui and retracted the tentacle from her snatch, as I brought my right hand up from her clothed breast to turn her head to face me. When her eyes met mine, I leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss, which barely lasted a second, before pulling away, “Yes, my Sui-chan, you will never be broken again, because I will fix you, care for you, and own you. You’ll never have to worry about anything again, so long as you’re mine.”

Turning her over, I began to nip at her neck as my hand slowly undid the straps for he dress, all the while Sui-chan was muttering under her breath, “I’ll be Tetsu-sama’s… I’ll be Tetsu-sama’s...” with a mind numb smile on her face.

After taking off her dress, revealing all of her beautiful body, from her soft skin, to her rounded breasts, flat stomach, and lewd, used pussy lips, I pulled up the front of my sundress to reveal that I condensed the liquid metal into a skin tight psuedo-panty. The main thing about this psuedo-panty was the nine inch, silver phallic member that grew from the front, after all, what better way to use a kekkei genkai than as a glorified dildo.

Using one hand to grab onto the faux cock and the other to hold Sui-chan’s hips, I lined up, but did not enter.  
“Come on, Sui-chan. You gotta tell me what you want.”

Although the statement was mostly sarcastic, I was pleasently surprised when Sui-chan actually began to respond, “I want you to fix me, Tetsu-sama. I want to be as perfect as you! I want you to make me whole again!”

Chuckling to myself, I slowly dragged the tip over her entrance, so as to tease the poor girl, “I’m sorry, Sui-chan, but how would I go about making you whole again?”

Rather than just respond, Sui thrust her hips forward, impaling herself on my metal rod, “Please, hurry up and fuck me, Mistress! I can’t handle not having you any longer… I’m begging you… P-please...”

Letting loose another chuckle, I shot my hips forward, delivering the rest of the length she was missing, and causing her to moan in delight, “Well, since you asked so nicely, I’ll happily grant your request. After all, I’m nothing if not benevolent.”

As I repeatedly slammed my cock into her, the sound of flesh slapping together was only accompanied by the sound of my metal panties slapping against her rear as well, which seems to have caused her to become even more moist (I will file away for later use), and the sound of her moaning. And frankly, while I like hearing her moan and beg me to fuck her harder, I decided to shut her up with a kiss, after all, bitches love kisses.

I simply let the motions carry me, as my world stood in the perpetual motion of the horizontal happy dance, and at this point nothing else mattered except for the feeling of power that I held over my little servant. But all good things cum to an end as they say, and in this case it was Sui-chan roughly grabbing my head and locking her legs around my waist, so I instantly knew what she was relaying, she was about to blow her load. So, I began to speed up my thrusts and moved my mouth away from hers, “That’s it Sui-chan, cum for your Mistress.”

Her noises escalated from simple moans to a full blown war cry of pleasure as she clamped her legs even harder around my small body, while the large spurts of juice shot out of her cunt and onto my rod. Slowly her grip loosened as her body grew limp from pleasure, giving me time to release myself from her and move to straddle her chest with my faux cock in her face, “I must say, you blew a lot, but you made my cock all dirty. So, be a good slave and clean your Mistress from the mess you’ve made.”

Despite the hazed look in her eyes, Sui moved her head forward and latched her mouth onto my phallic member, sucking with what little brain power she had left. If I was a normal person, I would feel a form of pity or even guilt for the look that she had. But I was not normal, if anything so far has told you anything, so no remorse was felt, only satisfaction and triumph, but the deed wasn’t done yet…

I grabbed the back of her head with my hand and pushed her down my cock, forcing her to deep throat more and more, which she managed to do in her sex-induced vegetated state. But that wasn’t enough either, I began to push passed her limits, causing her to choke on the rod. With my grasp firm I held her head there and began to expand the dong in her mouth, filling it up and not allowing any air to go through.

At this point, Sui-chan came out of her sex high and tried to push me off, but had no luck in her efforts, seeing as how I can enhance my strength with chakra, to much higher degree than her. So with nothing else to do she reached up to me and looked at me with those pleading eyes, once again showing betrayal, as tears pooled and fell.

And that position was held for roughly a couple minutes, me just staring into her eyes as I suffocated her with a fake dick, what a shitty way to go out…

But regardless, I pulled the fake cock out and molded it into a scalpel, after all, if I wanted to make an android, I needed to preserve the brain, which decayed in less that a couple minutes at room temp. Now to just make a new body for her…

Damn, tonight gonna be a bitch and a half, having to do amateur surgery and work on robotics, not to mention redoing all my hard work to fix my dress… Well at least killing her was fun…

* * *

Oi guys, Tetsu-chama here, wanting to give you guys a special announcement!

My next story won’t be for a little, so in the break, why don’t you guys ask me some questions, I promise to answer them personally.

Secondly, this story is all about fun and happy times, so if you have a suggestion for a good meme or even a good idea in general, don’t hesitate to give a tip!

That should be about it, but before I sign of this chapter, Shadow wanted me to tell you guys that if you stuck through this chapter, then “Welcome to the Dark Side”, whatever that means.

XOXOXOXO

-Tetsuhime Shimura


End file.
